


Book of Poetry

by Venus221B



Category: poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus221B/pseuds/Venus221B
Summary: Just a few things I write when I am not busy with other writing or real life things.





	Book of Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing a poem on my own.

# 

Writing

   

 

Writing is hard

for when we write

we depend on our muse

If we fight with that muse

Then nothing gets done

But we if work together

The words will fly out

And become something

That is how writing works

It is the reason

Why writing is hard

For what is a person

Without a muse

To guide us

In our creation

Of stories and Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> What did u guys think, please comment and let me know.


End file.
